The present disclosure relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCD devices typically include a plurality of picture elements (pixels) arranged in a matrix to display an image that may be perceived by a user. Individual pixels of an LCD device may variably permit light to pass when an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal material in each pixel, which may be generated by a voltage difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode. Within each pixel, the pixel electrode and the common electrode may be separated by a dielectric passivation layer. Due to the voltage difference between the pixel electrode and common electrode used to generate the electric field, the passivation layer may develop a direct current (DC) bias, or capacitance, that may detrimentally affect the electric field in the pixel. Moreover, because the liquid crystal material in each pixel may deteriorate when a DC voltage is applied for an extended period of time, the polarity of the voltage difference between the pixel electrode and common electrode may be occasionally changed. However, common polarity inversion techniques may result in common voltage loading or may be complex to implement.